


waking up

by deadeyeboy



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Gen, Prosthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeyeboy/pseuds/deadeyeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Cap_Ironman big bang challenge. </p><p>"After being caught in a bio-chemical explosion, Tony awoke to find out that years have passed and things have dramatically changed, in a world now enslaved by technology. He now has augmentations in place of his limbs. But that’s not the only thing that’s changed – Whilst trying to save his team-mate, he finds out that Steve is alive and has become a ruthless cyber-soldier with manipulated memories. It’s up to Tony to free Steve from this mind control and take down the mysterious leader implementing the chaos to free mankind from their control. The world’s fate rests upon Tony’s shoulders."</p>
            </blockquote>





	waking up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/gifts).



> The art part of the cap_ironman big bang I did with Royswordsman! The story is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1065913/chapters/2138195  
> I wish I could have spent more time on this and done another piece as well, but the last few months have been really stressful to me for school and personal reasons. Hopefully it'll all be over soon.

nipple nipple nipple


End file.
